Lockewood Caine
Biography A man of ill repute in the city state of Still Harbor, Lockewood Caine is a mysterious character of which very little is known. A high ranking enforcer of the Steady Breeze Trading Company before their momentus fall <7 YEARS BEFORE CAMPAIGN>, he has gone into hiding following the highly publicized murder of Algus Geise, son of the Geise Crime Family leader Albrecht Geise. Known as The Black Blade of Still Harbor due to his signature weapon of choice, a jet black sword with no hilt, many of the residents of Still Harbor's Lower District still regard him as a minor celebrity. Early Life "If it isn't worth stealing, it isn't worth owning." '- Lockewood Caine'' A street orphan who grew up in Still Harbor's Lower District, Lockewood was affiliated with many burgeoning gangs throughout his adolescence. While there is no record of his parents or family, many reports claim that his mother was a High Elf peasent from Tol En'Taure. As a Half-Elf he was constantly the victim of bullying and teasing, though would soon cultivate a strong reputation as a fighter skilled with swords and daggers. His prowess in violence would garner the attention of one of the larger criminal organizations operating in Still Harbor, the Lower District Brigade. Lower District Brigade and Steady Breeze Trading Company "Theft is just another way to appropriate goods and services when one is short on cash and long on despondency." '- Lockewood Caine'' Caine would become an instrumental part of the Lower District Brigade's rise to power, acting as it's most feared enforcer. It is here that he would meet Merrick Stillwater and aid him in his push to form the Steady Breeze Trading Company by acting as an ambassador with his various criminal contacts from his youth. Once established, he would often oversee many of the 'dark trade' propositions and was a runner for intelligence gathering missions in Oxgarde. Lockewood's propensity for diplomacy would also become well known within Steady Breeze acting as the face of the company in relations with Tol En'Taure's black market. He would be active within the company for many years, from it's beginnings up until it's demise in <7 YEARS BEFORE CAMPAIGN> Murder of Algus Geise and Retaliation "Your actions have cost 3 men their lives and will certainly end many more. When Albrecht hears of this, the only thing I'm unsure of is how much of Still Harbor will remain." '- Merrick Stillwater, to Lockewood Caine''''' Within the Lower Districts bustling merchant quarter, Lockewood Caine was engaged in an incident that would fell 3 members of the Geise Crime Family, including Albrecht Geise's son Algus. In town to rendezvous with a criminal contact on Family business, the trio were seen in The Bulwark, a local tavern frequented by locals. After a bit too much drink, the men spilled onto the streets just after sundown and began berating the townsfolk and brandishing weapons. Lockewood Caine happened upon them as they were cornering one of the merchants closing down their storefront, and bid that they return to the Bulwark and leave the townspeople alone. Algus and Lockewood then got into an argument regarding the growing tension between the Steady Breeze Trading Company and the Geise Crime Family which was overheard by many. While it is unclear which party acted first, it is decidedly sure that Algus and his two escorts were slain while Lockewood was not seen again after that. Days after the murders, the Steady Breeze's headquarters, the rebuilt Port Authority building was once again set ablaze and many of the members of Steady Breeze were slain in the fire, including leader Merrick Stillwater. Thought to be retaliation by the Geise Crime Family, this would become fact as more and more of the former Steady Breeze Trading Company members were either found dead or had completely vanished from Still Harbor. Not long after the Geise Crime Family would move in to take over black market operations and The Shipwright's Union would quickly become the official governing body of all seafaring trade in the city. Category:Player Character